a Clear & Ancient Harmony
by HelloMoscow
Summary: *A Jasper Story* Jasper watches his adopted parents and siblings and feels what they feel and wonders if he'll ever be good enough for them. And sometimes, even when they convince him otherwise, he wonders if he really wants to be.
1. Prologue

* * *

_If we consider eternity, into that time never entered; eternity is not an everlasting flux of time, but time is as a short parenthesis in a long period; and eternity had been the same as it is, though time had never been._

-Dr. John Donne; "Devotions" (XIV, _Meditation_)

* * *

Sometimes he wondered why anybody bothered to feel anything at all, because, if he was going to be honest (and he was going to be honest) it was all pretty surreptitious, really.

Feelings he trusted—words he did not trust. A word was a word was a word, was nothing more (was nothing less), but a feeling was solidified. Someone (and they did, and often) could _say_ something, could insist it, even, but they could not _feel_ it if it was not true.

They could not mean it, then, if they did not feel it. So something he did not like messing with their endorphins, because it was like violating the truth. Or something.

Or maybe not. He couldn't really think that far ahead, anyway. That was up to Alice.

And if Edward wanted to go fall in love with a human (oh, God, a _human_) than he could, and Jasper wouldn't tell him not to (because love was one of those things that was felt without a suitable explanation, of course). But it hurt, of course it hurt, that Edward felt the need to tell Jasper to be careful. To stay away. To not risk anything.

"I know you've come a long way." said Edward to his brother, apologizing, because what he was saying was offensive.

But Jasper, ironically, was good at faking how he felt. And he liked that no one could know if he was angry or sad or confused or offended (except Alice, of course, Alice always knew). He liked that nobody could tell him how to feel. Hypocritical, yeah, but hell. It was true.

"But it's just—it's going to be hard on everyone when I bring her here-,"

_No_, thought Jasper with a sigh. _Not really. They'll be okay._

"Jazz," said Edward patiently, and he placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper managed not to flinch away, which, he thought, was quite impressive. "Let's be honest. You have a more difficult time, of course, than they do. Because you're new at this."

That was true. Jasper nodded. "I get it, Edward," he said, nodding once. "I'll stay away from her. I won't-I won't even make myself apparent."

"No," said Edward, shaking his head and frowning. "That won't do. You should introduce yourself—you should be polite." He ran a hand through his hair and Jasper managed not to roll his eyes. Edward was always so overdramatic. Always overly-concerned. "Maybe…" And now he was pacing. Jasper felt uncomfortable. "Maybe if you just…"

"Keep my distance?" Jasper suggested. Edward looked up and met his gaze. "Got it, Edward," Jasper saluted and nodded again. "I'll—I'll be extra diligent. I will keep my distance." He bit his lip. "I swear, Edward. I won't hurt her."

_But I will want to_.

Edward flinched a little. "It's too dangerous, isn't it? What I'm doing." He sank down on a chair and Jasper blinked and knew (obviously) how his brother felt. "I shouldn't. But she's-,"

"-Everything?" Jasper guessed. Edward nodded and smiled wistfully and Jasper knew, again, how he felt. He didn't have to feel Edward's emotions to know, because he'd been in love (and was still in love—every moment of every day), too, and he understood.

"I hope I didn't offend you," Edward said tentatively, and Jasper was careful to think about Alice (not about Maria, not about who he'd been pre-Cullen).

"Nope," said Jasper with just a little too much cheer to fit his personality. His voice was quiet as always and he sighed again. "I'm—I'm exactly what you don't need to risk."

Edward frowned. "Not exactly how I would have put it." he said.

Jasper shrugged and unconsciously pulled down the sleeves of his shirt so that they covered his knuckles. "Maybe not," he said quietly. "But still. It's true."

And it was. And it was raining outside.

It was always raining outside.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *


	2. Ch 1: A Pawn and a Knight

**Note:** Thank you to all who reviewed. Your kind words are so very much appreciated :).

* * *

_The best and safest thing is to keep a balance in your life, acknowledge the great powers around us and in us. If you can do that, and live that way, you are really a wise man_

-Euripides (484 BC-406 BC)

* * *

"I think I fancy a game of chess."

Carlisle's suggestion fell on eager ears, for late night television was not the comedic entertainment on Wednesday that it was on Saturday, and Emmett was not the only one to announce his compliment.

"I think I do, too," said Esme, setting down her book (what was it this time? Jasper wondered. Dickens, again? Austen, perhaps?) and placing her hand in her husband's as he gently lifted her from her seat. She lightly stepped towards the small game table and sat upon the adjacent chair.

Rosalie and Emmett hopped up and crowded around the table. Carlisle was a good chess player (they all were, though, so it was no remarkable feat), but Esme was, too. Competition did not exist merely in the confines of the baseball diamond.

But Jasper sat on the couch and watched the fire and was antisocial. Alice pouted, her sweet face crinkling a little (but losing none of its beauty, of course). "Jasper," she whined. "Come on. Play with me?" He looked up at her and sighed a little. She was so hard to refuse.

"I have homework," he replied, his excuse nothing if not feeble, if not desperate. _And I happen to be failing the subject from which it was _assigned. From across the couch Edward quirked up an eyebrow and Jasper ignored the feelings of amusement.

Alice let out a child-like sigh but nodded and sulked for less than a second before scampering over to watch Carlisle and Esme, squeezing in between Emmett and Rosalie.

Jasper tightened his grip on the pencil, his fingers pressing so hard upon the wood that it promptly snapped. Cursing under his breath, Jasper grabbed the remnants and tossed them to the side. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and narrowed his eyes at the unfinished chemistry homework.

He could graduate high school a million times. He would never like chemistry. Of that, he was sure.

Edward handed him a new pencil and locked eyes with him. "Uptight, Jazz?" he asked, one eyebrow still raised. Jasper shrugged and did not reply. "If you need to be tutored I'm sure Emmett-,"

"-I do not need to be tutored," Jasper said coolly. "Especially from Emmett." He shook his head. "Be reasonable, Edward. I'd never live it down."

Edward thought for a moment and then nodded. "Perhaps Rosalie, then."

_Snort_, Jasper thought, quite literally.

Edward could not suppress a smirk this time. "What about myself? Would you allow me to supply you with my services regarding-," he stole a peek at Jasper's homework. "Quantum mechanical anomalies?"

Jasper calmly shook his head. "I think I can manage, thank you," he said. "I just need some peace-," he spoke the word deliberately, looking at Edward. "And some quiet." He clenched his jaw a little as Emmett and Rosalie emitted sounds of respective cheer and disapproval.

Edward laughed and looked at the crackling fire. "I wonder what Bella thinks of chemistry…" he said, voice going wistful. Jasper shook his head vaguely and squinted at a homework problem.

_I'm sure she does not waste time thinking of chemistry. And if she does, then I am exceedingly grateful I cannot read her mind_.

"You're probably right," Edward conceded. "She probably doesn't think about chemistry." He frowned a little. "I wish I knew what she _did_ think about, though. It's so odd not knowing…"

Jasper suddenly could not bear the thought of more homework. "I am not going to school tomorrow," he announced. "I will make someone give me the answers to this—maybe I will pay Rosalie—but I am not stepping inside that room."

"Don't you have a lab partner?" Edward asked him casually. Jasper snorted out loud this time.

"Her name is Kimberly," he said stiffly, packing up the homework as Team Esme cheered loudly. "And she has given me several tanning recommendations in the off chance the sun remembers to show up some day in Forks." He shook his head mournfully at Edward. _But that's not the worst part. The worst part is she smells so good! And I'm always so thirsty. She just sits there, and her heat is beating and her blood_-

"Jasper." said Edward firmly. Jasper closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_I'm sorry_. "I'm sorry," he said shakily. "I just—I can't help it, and-,"

But Edward suddenly looked alarmed. "-I can't bring Bella here!" he said as if having reached the same conclusion yet again, but with unmatched horror at the recollection of such an epiphany. "How can I put her in that much danger? How can I _risk_ so much…?"

Jasper felt (if it were possible) sick to his stomach and he abruptly stood. "I swore to you I would not hurt her," he said quietly. "And I intend to uphold that promise, Edward." He closed his eyes briefly and looked away, scarred face half-obscured by shadows. "Not matter what it takes. I will not-" He frowned slightly. "-I will not _interfere_ with your relationships."

Edward made no reply, save a small murmur of recognition. He stared broodingly into the flames and Jasper picked up Esme's forgotten book and began to read, mostly to distract his own thoughts.

It was not raining outside and the absence of the comforting sound made his beat-less heart ache.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *


	3. Ch 2: Away From the Union

**Note**: Thank you to all who have taken the time to review! I am thrilled you are happy with this story so far, and I hope I can continue to please :).

* * *

_Emotion turning back on itself, and not leading on to thought or action, is the element of madness _

-John Sterling

* * *

This was all very embarrassing.

The chemistry teacher was the age of the grandfathers of most of Jasper's classmates, and he kept Jasper after class and sat across from him at one of the desks and stared at him, blue eyes kind and patient. And Jasper hated the emotion the man was emitting.

Pity. Some confusion. A little bit of frustration.

Jasper managed not to grown, not to breathe, and focused intently on a nearby microscope. When he did not show up at his next class he would be missed. Emmett, whom he sat next to, and Edward, whom he sat behind, would worry about him. He just had to endure this—just for a few minutes. He relaxed his posture. He was okay. He could do this.

"Your test scores, Mr. Cullen, are fairly consistent." said the chemistry teacher.

_Thump_, _thump_, _thump_, said the chemistry teacher's heart.

"Thanks," Jasper muttered.

Report cards had come out. Jasper had ended chemistry, semester one, with a C. Solid, Emmett would say. Disappointing, Carlisle would maintain.

"But half of your grade is lab work, and you have missed-," the teacher checked. "Nine out of the eleven labs this semester." His forehead creased and Jasper felt another flash of frustration from the man. "That's unacceptable, Mr. Cullen. It is essential you participate in lab work."

Jasper thought of Kimberly, his lab partner, and couldn't repress a look of disgust.

_Thump_, _thump_, _thump_, said the chemistry teacher's heart. Jasper licked his lips and tried to ignore the burning in his throat. But he was sitting so _close_ to this human! So close. _Too_ close…

"Help me, help you, Mr. Cullen. Because I am not sure if you understand what we are learning in class, and I know your father would not want you to struggle in chemistry class." He laughed. Jasper's nostrils flared a little and he sat even stiffer in the chair. _God_ he hated school.

"No," Jasper said, averting his golden gaze. "I-I think I'll ask one of my siblings, actually." His brow furrowed a little and he chanced a glance at his teacher. "Edward, maybe. Or Rosalie."

The teacher nodded, pleased. Jasper felt a wave of satisfaction. "Good. Both Edward and Rosalie would good students. Not that you aren't a good student," he added quickly. "Perhaps just some extra studying will be all that you need, eh?"

Jasper highly doubted that. A lack of high school was all that he needed. But he managed a smile. "Probably," he said, rising gratefully. The bell rang and students began gathering in the classroom.

Fantastic. Now he was going to be late.

"We have a lab on atomic properties tomorrow, Mr. Cullen," the teacher called out after him as Jasper prepared to hurry to class. "I hope to see you here."

_Don't count on it_, Jasper thought darkly.

* * *

History was his favorite class. He managed to slide into his seat seconds before the final bell rang loud and clear, and shook raindrops lightly out of his hair.

Emmett smirked. "Alice found that broom closet I was telling her about?" he asked suggestively, eye brows raised and wiggling. Jasper rolled his eyes and reclined back in his seat.

"We don't believe in hand-me-downs," he replied under his breath. Emmett let out a loud laugh.

"That's right," he said, flipping a pencil and catching in effortlessly. "And Alice never wears the same thing twice, right?"

Jasper did his very best not to laugh at the innuendo, and managed a half-grimace half-smirk as he opened the textbook. Edward turned in his seat, eyes narrowed a little. "Why were you almost late?"

Jasper's expression faded. He could feel the suspicion radiating off of his brother and he couldn't help but feel offense at its sharpness. "My chemistry teacher held me after class," he replied tightly. "To talk about my performance in his class." His gaze never wandered from Edward's, as if willing his brother to doubt him.

_I am stronger than you think I am_, he thought carefully. _I am not _that _thirsty_.

Edward nodded once, and then turned around quickly as the history teacher began to speak. "Flip to chapter nine," he announced. "Last chapter we left off at the secession of South Carolina. Who can tell me their main reason for leaving the Union?" His gaze fell on the bored-looking Emmett. "Emmett? Why did South Carolina secede?"

Emmett yawned, playing up his reputation. Jasper was hit by a sharp memory and he bowed his head a little, mind faraway as he remembered his father, always working, always dirty, and his mother, pretty and delicate but sharp, a born hostess. And he remembered having dinner only a few times a week, and working in the fields and alongside Mexicans as the Houston sun beat down upon their backs. And he remembered South Carolina's secession, and he remembered the outcry—war, war! everyone shouted. Freedom, freedom, freedom!

"Eh," said Emmett. "Slavery, or something?"

Jasper let out a long sigh and rested his head on his folded arms. He was not tired, of course, but he was exhausted, somehow. He did not want to talk about slavery or secession or the Confederacy. Edward turned to glance sympathetically at Jasper, who felt his empathy (more pity) and couldn't quite meet his gaze.

And then, as if the universe hated him, the discussion turned to Texas.

Edward and Emmett exchanged a look and Jasper did not miss it. He glared at Emmett, who simply stared back at him as if waiting to see what he did about it.

The teacher asked how people felt about the recently-annexed Texas siding against Washington D.C.

A student near the front of the classroom raised her hand. "Totally un-American," she declared. Jasper tensed, but managed to remain calm. He tried very hard not to pay attention.

"Selfish," said another kid. "And the people who fought for the South were idiots. They probably just didn't want to pay taxes." A few laughs.

Jasper's eyes narrowed dangerously and he sat stiffer and straighter in his seat. Emmett and Edward exchanged another look. "Easy, Jazz," Emmett murmured.

"They just didn't want to give up their slaves."

"They wanted more money."

"They wanted more power."

"Stupid."

"Selfish."

"Cowardly."

"_Definitely_ un-American."

Jasper couldn't stand it any longer. His hand shot into the air and immediately Emmett and Edward looked at him in horror. The teacher seemed surprised to see his hand raised. "Jasper?"

And Jasper, fueled by a powerful rush of hot anger, opened his mouth to speak—and then caught sight of Edward's face, and then Emmett's face, and the drive left him. "Never mind," he mumbled. He would have said something wrong. He would have snarled. He would have been unable to satiate the burning desire for _blood_ as it crept up his throat-

When the bell rang he was flanked closely by his brothers as they crossed their way to the Volvo in the parking lot. "They're ignorant, Jasper," Edward reminded him. "They don't know anything."

"Yeah, Jazz," Emmett seconded. "They're just people. Don't let them get to you."

Jasper just shook his head, his eyes focusing on the back of Alice's head as she chatted animatedly with Rosalie. _Too late for that_.

He hated school.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *


	4. Ch 3: Foresight and Hindsight

**Note**: Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

* * *

_But are not this struggle and even the mistakes one may make better, and do they not develop us more, than if we kept systematically away from emotions?_

-Vincent Van Gogh

* * *

"Jazzy! Jazz—come on, bro. I need you here, man. I can't do this without you."

Jasper rolled his eyes as he buried his nose deeper into the folds of _Cry, the Beloved Country_, which Edward had recommended. Jasper was nearly a quarter done and still had not the faintest idea why. Emmett had, evidently, recently made the decision to begin their history essays (due tomorrow) and as the morning sun began to peak beneath the blanket of clouds, he realized time was running out.

"Jasper," Emmett appeared in the doorway of the parlor, a look of urgency on his face. He hurried over to where Jasper sat and attempted to employ logic. "I should have done this ages ago, I know. But I didn't and now I am officially screwed and I need your help. Please, Jazz."

Jasper gave a theatrical sigh and then closed the book. "You still owe me from that football bet."

Emmett waved the reminder off. "Yeah, yeah," he said dismissively. "I know. But if you help me out here, I will—I don't know. But, come on, man!"

Jasper smirked a little and took Emmett's half-finished essay. The prompt required students to analyze the importance of economics in the secession of South Carolina. Specifics were required.

Easy. But Emmett had somehow managed to have absorbed little knowledge, despite having taken the same old history class dozens of times.

So Jasper was a good brother and typed up a few paragraphs just in time.

"Let's go!" Rosalie shouted. "We're going to be late. _Again_."

Emmett grinned. "That's my girl," he said smugly. And then he slapped Jasper's hand and blew out a relieved breath. "Thanks, Jazz. I owe you big for this one."

"Yep," Jasper agreed, laughing a little.

On their way out to the car, Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and danced with him for a moment, before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Esme said you did badly in chemistry," she said cheerfully, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind his ear.

Jasper sighed and mumbled an incoherent reply.

"I don't believe her," Alice said with a wink. "Because _our_ chemistry is _perfect_…"

And again, as always, he was lost in her touch.

* * *

School was okay. He managed not to eat anyone, which was always good. He was exceeding expectations already.

That night, just as he was preparing to settle in for a football game with Emmett and Edward, Carlise called him into his study. Alice, whom he had been "helping" to pick out a dress for the upcoming school dance, gave him an amused look. "Chemistry," she mouthed. Jasper shrugged. He hoped not.

He knocked on Carlisle's door before letting himself in, and then closed it, shyly crossing the room and sitting before his adopted father's desk. Carlisle did not look mad—that was good—but he peered at Jasper as if confused about something. Jasper sighed and looked at the books on the shelves.

"This is your first time taking chemistry?"

Jasper cringed a little. Great. He nodded. "I always liked physics better," he said quietly. "And at the other schools I took physics instead. But Forks didn't have any space left in any of the classes."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "Edward and Rosalie did very well in chemistry-,"

"-I know," Jasper interrupted. He met Carlisle's eyes. "It's not the subject. It's—it's the class."

"The class?" Carlisle frowned.

Jasper nodded and subconsciously traced a half-moon scar on his wrist. "It's the only class that I have to work with-with a lab partner. And-," his voice cracked a little and he shook his head. "And it's _hard_."

Carlisle was quiet for some time, and when he spoke his voice was slow and patient. "You are doing very well, Jasper. I don't think you give yourself enough credit-,"

But the sound of shattering glass interrupted his words and both Carlisle and Jasper shot up and out of the room. In the kitchen, Alice was standing, her hands holding nothing but air, a broken dish in glittering fragments at her feet. Esme was behind her, Rosalie next to Emmett, Edward going very still.

And then he turned to stare at Jasper, and his amber eyes were wide and narrowed. Jasper felt a shudder run through him at the look.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme was asking her adopted daughter gently. "What is it, sweetheart? Did you see something?" And Alice nodded without speaking, her eyes also wide as she looked up at Esme.

And then she turned to look at Jasper. "M-maybe-," she stopped and collected herself. "Maybe you shouldn't go to school tomorrow, Jasper." she whispered.

Every turned to stare at him. Edward clenched his jaw. "When was the last time you hunted?" he asked lowly. Jasper blinked, gaping, and looked at him.

"I went with Alice last time," he said softly. Edward stepped forward and grabbed his arm.

"Come on," he said firmly. "Let's go hunting." He glanced at Emmett. "Would you like to join us, Em'?" Emmett grinned at the impromptu hunting trip and nodded. Rosalie shook her head and left to go back to what she had been doing, and Alice stepped up to Jasper.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked her, voice full of foreboding. Alice reached up and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away her voice was solemn.

"The future is always subject to change," she said softly. Jasper closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Did I attack someone?"

Alice said nothing and Jasper had his answer. He clenched his jaw and ran a hand through his hair. "You haven't hunted in awhile. Don't beat yourself up over something-,"

"-Forget it," Jasper interrupted her. They kissed again and Jasper felt safe in her embrace. "I'll see you later." Alice nodded and stepped away.

"I love you, Jasper," she said. He managed a smile for her sake.

"I love you, too," he said. But he wondered what she was not telling him. And he wondered if he wanted to know.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *


	5. Ch 4: And So It Begins

**Note**: Thank you so much for your reviews, and I apologize for the wait in updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Feelings are much like waves. We can't stop them from coming, but we can which one to surf_

-Jonatan Martensson

* * *

He didn't go to school. He could not risk it.

But being alone in the house with Esme was something that made him a little uncomfortable. People like Esme intimidated him—she was loving, and kind, and motherly, and she did not daydream about killing people or have scars to prove that she once had. She was so _good_.

He felt obligated to stay around her, so while she folded some clothes he helped her. "…But I just hope he finds someone," she was saying. "He is lonely—how can he not be? It must be hard to be in a family where everyone has a mate, except for him."

Jasper nodded a little. "I suppose it would be," he agreed. "But he never says anything about it."

"Well," said Esme fondly. "That's Edward. He wouldn't-,"

But then suddenly she froze, her posture becoming erect. She tasted the air. Jasper heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Carlisle's home!" Esme exclaimed, immediately setting down a pair of socks. "How odd."

Soon Carlisle had entered the house, and immediately Jasper sensed his mood.

Urgent. Concerned. Alert. Something was wrong.

And Carlisle's face displayed that clearly. He went to Esme and kissed her quickly before speaking. "The Denali's are in trouble," he said. "Irena just called me. I need to get there."

Esme gasped a little, but Jasper immediately reached for his coat. "I'll come," he said immediately. "Are we taking your car?"

Carlisle paused for a moment as if to think, and then nodded. "Jasper, you are under no obligation-,"

"-I'll come," said Jasper again, voice quiet. "I'm a good fighter." And nobody could disagree with that. Father and son hurried out to Carlisle's car, and then immediately pulled out of the drive. They were just passing the high school when they were cut off by a jeep.

Emmett.

"Hold on!" he shouted, getting quickly out of the vehicle. Behind him was Edward, following quickly on his heels. Jasper looked at the time and knew that second period was just wrapping up. Alice and Rosalie would be in French class together, and Edward and Emmett had been in history. He felt his brothers' anticipatory excitement, and knew that Edward had heard Carlisle's thoughts. Typical.

Carlisle's stopped his car. "Boys," he said, impatience faintly tracing his words. "If you want to help we need to hurry. Irina said there wasn't much time."

"What exactly is the problem?" Edward asked quickly, and he tried to hide his inevitable smirk.

Carlisle looked straight at him. "We'll find out when we get there."

* * *

Alaska was a distance and the drive was long. Jasper was in Carlisle's car, which was more than a little bit awkward because Jasper was a particularly devout student of the art of conversation.

Also Carlisle was worried. And tense. And cautious.

Jasper sent a wave of calm through the car and Carlisle chuckled a little bit as he changed lanes and accelerated. Emmett was caught behind him, furious that his father would have the audacity to drive under one hundred on the highway.

"When did you first notice your gift, Jasper?" Carlisle asked, turning the radio to soft jazz. Jasper wondered for a moment if the music genre selection was a reference to his nickname. He doubted it.

"My gift?" he paused and looked out the window. "I'm not sure, really." He absently rubbed a crescent-shaped scar on his left wrist. "I'm not sure I noticed it was anything special at first. It's not something obvious like what Alice can do."

_Alice._ She was going to worry. She was going to be angry with him for just leaving and for not including her. He could feel her emotions, though the clock reminded him that she probably hadn't felt them yet.

He shook his head. He'd just have to call her later. Nothing else he could do.

"I was always good at reading people." And that was true. In his human life he had been a people-person, which he realized now was darkly ironic. "But when-when Maria began assembly our…troops…I started to feel all these weird emotions. Like I'd be in a good mood, and suddenly feel terrified or furious and offended. So I'd-I'd try to calm myself down, take a deep breath, and the feelings would go away. I figured it was me; like, I couldn't handle the pressure, or something. I thought maybe I was losing it."

Carlisle nodded slowly, eying a black Impala suspiciously in the lane ahead of him. "That must have been very difficult," he said. "In such an unstable environment."

Jasper had no words to say to that. It had been unimaginably difficult, unbelievably draining.

"Yes," he said softly. He decided a subject change would be a good idea. "What sort of trouble are the Denali's in?" he asked Carlisle, glancing at the clock.

Carlisle was still remarkably calm. Jasper wondered if he was solely to blame and doubted it. "I'm not sure, really," he said. "Irena said they had some unwanted visitors. Trackers, perhaps, though I hope not."

Jasper nodded once and was not scared. He could handle trackers.

"Do you think it will come to fighting?" he asked.

Carlisle sighed. "I hope not. I hope it is a problem that can be solved by talking. If vampires are passing through, then I hope they can be satiated temporarily and then be on their way." He frowned. "But, to be honest, if it were so simple, than I do not think our aid would have been requested."

Jasper again thought about Alice. She would have been so exceedingly useful, and he yearned for her company. He glanced at the clock and let out a frustrated sigh. She was still in school. Damn it.

But Jasper's cell phone suddenly began to ring and he perked up hopefully. He took it out of his pocket, scanned the caller idea—but no.

Edward. Not Alice, by a long shot. Jasper frowned a little but flipped open his phone.

"What?" he answered, voice quiet.

Edward's voice sounded annoyed. "Emmett is hell-bent on taking a shortcut," he said. "Evidently he is not content with our current speed limitations."

Jasper had to smirk a little at that, and glanced at Carlisle who had heard the whole thing. "Ask Emmett if he is familiar enough with this shortcut to lead the way," he instructed Edward, smiling a little.

Edward paused. "He says he could drive it with his eyes closed, and, indeed, he has."

Jasper laughed once and Carlisle shook his head, amused. "Alright," he allowed. "We will follow you."

And Emmett's jeep suddenly veered out of the lane, squealing off to the exit ramp. Carlisle, still with that calmness Jasper had helped foster, followed.

"This should be interesting," said Jasper lowly.

But it was to prove far too dangerous to be considered merely interesting.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *


End file.
